


已解（2）

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没想到居然会有第二篇。。。可能还会再有更多篇吧。。（</p>
<p>这次小哈利加入了，性转3P 请做好心理准备再看</p>
            </blockquote>





	已解（2）

打从那次起莫德里奇跟拉基蒂奇每隔不久就会来一炮，但并没有成为恋人，所以莫德里奇打算去物色能谈恋爱的妹子。

她在微信“附近的人”里（……）找到了一个非常心水的对象，姓哈利洛维奇，姿色竟跟拉基蒂奇有那么点像。于是莫德里奇加了她聊天，发现她正好也跟自己同一间学校，虽然因为班级的缘故她们暂时没机会见面，但网上聊依旧很开心。莫德里奇很喜欢哈利洛维奇这个羞涩内敛的女生，但是不知道从何表达，如果哈利洛维奇不喜欢女生的话肯定会吓跑她的。

莫德里奇就这样每天高兴又苦恼，直到有一天她居然在学校厕所门口偷瞄到哈利洛维奇，那是她第一次看见哈利真人，而哈利居然在主动地跟拉基蒂奇接吻，然后拉基蒂奇也把手绕到后面从矮个子女孩的裙底下伸了进去。莫德里奇立刻心跳加速转过头跑走了，不知道她们接下来干了什么，但一路脸热着回了家。回到家后她回想着那副场景魂不守舍的，最后只能翻出自己的按摩棒发泄欲火，脑子里都是哈利洛维奇。她知道了哈利洛维奇也喜欢女生，但喜欢的正好是拉基蒂奇，这让莫德里奇五味杂陈。

莫德里奇依旧在网上跟哈利洛维奇聊天，但没有之前那么频繁了。有一次拉基蒂奇邀请她去家里玩，莫德里奇一到她家里就发现哈利洛维奇也坐在沙发上，于是紧张得连说话都有些结巴了。哈利洛维奇一眼就认出了莫德里奇，跟拉基蒂奇说我们在微信认识的。拉基蒂奇表示很巧，因为她正好打算把哈利洛维奇介绍给莫德里奇认识的。莫德里奇看着她们互相聊着，发现哈利洛维奇对拉基蒂奇的爱意确实无法掩饰，心里很不是滋味。

拉基蒂奇想留她们两个吃饭，但发现家里的生抽没了，于是打算自己出门买。哈利洛维奇就跟莫德里奇聊起天来，说最近有段时间莫德里奇总是不爱搭理她，是不是太忙了。莫德里奇觉得自己终于隐瞒不了了，手不自觉地去摸哈利洛维奇的腰，然后往上移到了胸。哈利洛维奇的脸刷一下红了，又正好听见拉基蒂奇开门的声音，于是立刻推开莫德里奇与她保持距离。

莫德里奇觉得哈利洛维奇对自己的举动生气了，吃饭的时候两个人都很尴尬的样子，拉基蒂奇觉得很不对劲就问她们怎么了，哈利洛维奇站起身说我吃饱了，进厨房帮拉基蒂奇洗锅。莫德里奇觉得这件事不应该瞒着自己的好姐妹，于是跟拉基蒂奇坦白了一切。

哈利洛维奇一个人洗碗洗得很用力，洗完后一转过头看见拉基蒂奇就站在她身后，她吓了一跳，然后拉基蒂奇轻轻搂住了她问她想要吗，哈利洛维奇红着脸点了点头。于是她们进了拉基蒂奇的房间，却看见莫德里奇就坐在床上。哈利洛维奇有些懵了，问这是什么意思，拉基蒂奇说你们俩都是对我很重要的人，我只希望你们都能高兴，所以三个人一起来不也挺好的么？接着莫德里奇因为刚才的事给哈利洛维奇道了歉，哈利洛维奇接受了。

莫德里奇凑过去亲吻哈利洛维奇的唇，发现这比想象中的感觉美好多了。她跟拉基蒂奇分别褪下哈利洛维奇的衣物，用嘴和手指刺激哈利洛维奇的乳首，而拉基蒂奇甚至直接拿出震动棒抵在她下体移动着，这让莫得里奇在内心感慨她们之前到底玩过多刺激的东西。敏感的身体让哈利洛维奇呻吟连连，体液也在一直往外漏，拉基蒂奇把震动频率调大，她的快感也越来越接近顶点，终于到达了之后哈利洛维奇用手臂遮住眼睛喘着气。

拉基蒂奇让哈利洛维奇穿上内裤然后往里面塞了颗跳蛋就暂时没管她了，把手摸到莫德里奇身下做起前戏来。对方吻着她的身体，也许因为太了解了，知道怎样快速让对方燃起欲火。莫德里奇听见哈利洛维奇重新娇喘起来的声音觉得心动，身子一软就被拉基蒂奇推到床上躺着。拉基蒂奇让哈利洛维奇过来帮莫德里奇口交，她照做了，她的舌头让莫德里奇舒服得身体都在微微扭动，声音都是颤的，不敢相信这一切居然是真的。拉基蒂奇笑着说不能只让你一个人爽呀，然后就跪着背坐在莫德里奇的脸上。莫德里奇双手摸着拉基蒂奇的大腿和臀部舔起她的下体。整个房间充斥着的三个人的吟叫似乎要盖过跳蛋的运作声，最后她们各自达到了高潮。

哈利洛维奇从已经湿透了的内裤里把跳蛋拿出来，翻过身看着她两个跟自己一样瘫在床上的学姐，感觉自己回家后还得吃点什么东西才行。但是这次的经历真棒啊，希望她们也这么觉得就好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我的设定大概是 魔笛在跟辣鸡搞之前，哈利就已经被辣鸡调教得很好了……哈利只认辣鸡一个人，所以别人想约她她都不会答应的，只有辣鸡允许了她才会去约（比如这篇）  
> 唉我还想让魔笛跟哈利也搞一搞，再说吧（（


End file.
